Fifty Sentences
by randomfics
Summary: The 50 sentence challenge - Now starring Inferno
1. Chapter 1

1. Introduction

Red Alert didn't ever talk about his first introduction to Inferno; it was simply too embarrassing to explain over and over again that he hadn't meant to pass out straight into those inviting arms.

2. Love

Red Alert couldn't quiet pinpoint the time from where his wariness had turned to love.

3. Light

Inferno was quiet literally the light of his own dark world, and there were times he was afraid that the light would vanish.

4. Dark

He was the darkness of the Autobots, always the bad, avoided type because he knew better then any that in order for someone to look good darkness had to be behind them accenting their light.

5. Seeking Solace

He had always promised himself he would never do this, never be seen like this, but instead all he could do was simply cling to the bigger Autobot and sob in confused pain and terror, not listening to the nonsense words of solace whispered into his auditory receptors.

6. Break Away

Red Alert watched with a supreme sense of smugness as the ground broke away underneath the ranting Decepticons feet.

7. Heaven

There were still times Red Alert didn't understand his companion, and now was one of them- what did Inferno mean would he stay with him, didn't he know that heaven was closest when he was near the fire truck?

8. Innocence

He wasn't sure when it had been ripped away, but he was certain he never had much of it.

9. Drive

There were times when he could no longer stand it, where he just had to get away, and those were the times when he would drive as fast as possible to leave everything behind.

10. Breathe Again

Red Alert sat with a bowed head, wishing and praying that the fire truck would wake up and breathe into his auditory receptors about how much he loved him.

11. Memory

Red Alert was happy he had such a good memory, especially after seeing Optimus Prime drink too much high-grade and singlehandedly dragged a protesting Ultra Magnus into a waltz.

12. Insanity

Red Alert knew what others whispered behind his back, but if he was insane, then it must be a _good_ insane, otherwise he'd be dead.

13. Misfortune

It wasn't his day; Red Alert had known it from the moment he had woken up to find the water pipe leaking overhead and it had ended in a spectacular bang when he found Wheeljacks newest invention turned him into a femme.

14. Smile

Ever since he was young, mechs had always complained that his smile was twisted and demented, so he had finally stopped smiling.

15. Silence

It was the silence that scared him the most, which is why he loved it when Inferno would sit beside him and simply talk about everything.

16. Questioning

Cold, cruel fingers dug into his side, "I'm not going to ask you again Autobot- tell us the codes!"

17. Blood

He had never seen so much of his own blood smeared across the walls, and distantly he wondered if he was ever going to be rescued.

18. Rainbow

The treasure was found at the end of the rainbow- the soft reminder echoed in his CPU as he snuggled close to the sleeping mech, staring upwards at the rainbow that seemed to end at them.

19. Gray

Red Alert stared at the mech before him, paintjob stripped away to gray, before laughing inwardly in delight at Sunstreakers howl of retribution for whomever had switched his paint out with thinner.

20. Fortitude

Red Alert flinched, hand yanking backwards; it was only the slightest of scratches, but somehow with his highly attuned sensor net it hurt as much as it would if Sideswipe cut his own arm off.

21. Vacation

"Aww, c'mon Red, don't be like that, ya know ya needed a vacation…Yes, I know exactly where I sent you with, and with whom…Red, why don't you and Percy like a place called Silent Hill? I heard it was wonderful."

22. Mother Nature

He knew he would never be able to get used to her, not the way Hound or Trailbreak could, but he thought it wisest not to tell their respective bonding partners their mates were having an affair with the planet itself.

23. Cat

A small, pitiful meow rose from the box, as he stared at the two, wondering what insane request he was going to get this time, and wondering if he would actually have the strength to say no to the pleading blue optics.

24. No Time

Frantic fingers splayed over the console as he attempted to keep the hackers at bay while simultaneously keep an optic out for anyone whom might sneak up; there was no time left over to watch the ceiling as it caved in on him, burying the console, but effectively keeping out the hackers.

25. Trouble Lurking

He twitched as the soft sound of metal against metal came again, and he turned, optics searching the night for something he knew was there- "BOO!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker broke out into laughter as he shrieked, but their laughter was just as quickly cut off when he began firing off the gun they thought they had disabled.

26. Tears

He could hear the whispers behind him, as others stared at him, calling him senseless and cruel for not crying as his creators were consigned to the smelter- he didn't dare tell them that if he did cry it would be tears of laughter and freedom.

27. Foreign

The mech standing before him felt foreign and _wrong_ despite the fact that it looked exactly like of one of his closest friends – a friend that had died long ago; at least he could now pinpoint it as his glitch but it didn't reassure him as sightless optics reproached him for the attack he should've seen coming.

28. Sorrow

The only true sorrow he had ever felt was the sorrow that he had never confessed to his friend about his true feelings, and that he had somehow failed in his duty as the energon slowly leaked out onto the ground in a slowly spreading pool.

29. Happiness

It was a strange, twisting, turning thing, something that refused to be pinpointed and pinned down; sometimes however he was absolutely certain it was all bundled into a package named 'Inferno' and sent to torture him.

30. Under the Rain

At last he was able to relax beneath the tree he had chosen, listening to the rain gently fall against the leaves in a tune that Blaster would've given his spark to hear, knowing that only he could actually hear it, for only he adored sitting outside and listening to the rain.

31. Flowers

A heavy sigh cycled from Inferno as Red Alert stared in distinct distaste at the foreign object before tossing it out, not bothering to look up what roses meant in the language of love.

32. Night

Optimus Prime would never mention that he often felt safer, and less concerned for those under his command whenever it was Red Alert that stayed up all night to watch for Decepticons.

33. Expectations

He had always known what the expectations for him was, the expectations consisting mainly of him being deported to some insane asylum when he grew old enough.

34. Stars

Silence was the only sound across the abandoned street as the small youngling wandered around, scrounging for anything to eat, refusing to look up at the bright stars that mocked his futile attempts to live from above.

35. Hold My Hand

Infernos hand stretched down, his voice panicky and strained, "Red, Red, ya gotta take my hand and let go of the grill. I can't pull you up otherwise!" With a prayer, he took the hand, and reluctantly let go of the grill.

36. Precious Treasure

Arms curled around the mech beneath him, as he curled up on top, CPU insisting that it had to protect his most precious treasure.

37. Eyes

There were times when he stared at himself in the mirror, staring at his blue optics, and wondered if he made the right choice.

38. Abandoned

Red Alert stared at the last memoire of his creators, something he had stupidly held on despite it all, wondering if he could ever get his dead creators approval from even behind the grave- "Red, C'mon, it's time to go to finally lock up the Ark." Silently he slipped the object into his subspace knowing the Ark was too good to abandon such a dirty item.

39. Dreams

Once upon a time his greatest, most splendid dream was to become famous; now his greatest dream was to spend a single recharge without waking up at the slightest sound from fear that the twins were going to play a prank on him.

40. Rated

"Hey, if your life was a movie, what would it be rated?" Someone had once casually asked, he actually thought about it, before replying, "NC-17."

41. Teamwork

When he had first been introduced to his partner, Red Alert hadn't liked the idea at all, preferring to work alone. Now he couldn't imagine his life without Inferno and Firestar.

42. Standing Still

Time stood still as he felt the ground crumble beneath his feet, and two shocked voices rose in tandem as two sets of hands reached out, trying to grasp him.

43. Dying

Red Alert stared in slight bemusement at the wilting, dying flowers, before looking at the anxious face beyond, "Of course I'd come to your room for a movie Inferno."

44. Two Roads

Both choices lay open and inviting to him, beckoning and calling him with a soundless call that he couldn't place; one promised him that he had suffered enough and should rest, while the other anxiously reminded him that they were depending on him—"RED! Please, don't go!"

45. Illusion

It was an illusion he had carefully cultivated and groomed, an illusion that he was an pain in the aft, an illusion that he cared nothing for what others would say about him—Internally he broke a little more every time someone laughed at his ideas.

46. Family

"No Inferno, I will not tell you more about my family, let it suffice to say that my family was the same as others. Just a little more strict sometimes."

47. Creation

"Red, I was just thinking… Would having twenty kids be alright with you?"

48. Childhood

_Loud, they were so very loud-_ the youngling shivered as he huddled closer in his cubby hole, hoping that neither of the two would think to look underneath the furnace.

49. Stripes

A sweeping giggle swept across those assembled as they stared at the yellow youngling, and the babbling Bluestreak attempted to explain to the horrified Red Alert why all of his monitors had huge black stripes running down the middle.

50. Breaking the Rules

Wheeljack scratched the back of his head as Red Alert happily went about his job- wasn't there a rule against the most paranoid mech being happy that everyone else was disabled and unable to bother him?

* * *

a/n: Yes, fifty sentence challenge thingy... I'm going to be doing a variety of Autobots, maybe even 'Cons, and next chapter be about Inferno.


	2. Inferno

51. Sport

Once upon a time Inferno had played 'Trip up the Glitches' with all his childhood friends; now he looked back in sick reproach at the thoughtless youngling he had been.

52. Deep in Thought

He had once watched his hard-working friend frown over a datapad, CPU twisting and turning on paths that he thought he'd never understand- that was until he realized that the deeply in thought Red Alert was actually reading fantasy novels.

53. Keeping a Secret

He had always been told he couldn't keep a secret- but that was wrong, for he'd been keeping it a secret that he lusted after his friend for more then ten vorns.

54. Tower

Inferno wasn't sure what to make of the half drawn picture in the datapad – Why the slag was he the one locked in the tower as Red faced the twin headed dragon alone?

55. Waiting

Impatiently he rocked from foot to foot, sighing miserably as he waited impatiently for Firestar to hurry up and get here so they could go out and find the missing Autobots.

56. Danger Ahead

A hand rose as Inferno stopped, optics narrowing slightly at the signs of tires left in the dust – Decepticons. With a bloodthirsty smile he charged.

57. Sacrifice

Inferno would've gladly sacrificed all that he ever was, and all the he ever could be just to see his friends be safe, happy, and full.

58. Kick in the Head

Inferno hadn't been expecting _that_ form of violent greeting from the femme- however it seemed like Firestar was _not_ the usual femme he dealt with.

59. No Way Out

"We're trapped! We're trapped!" As Red Alert jibbered on, nervously circling the small area, Inferno began to get fed up; fed up enough that he eventually pulled the smaller Autobot onto his lap and kissed him.

60. Rejection

(_Continuation of 59) _Inferno didn't know what he was expecting, but a slap to the face wasn't what he had in his CPU.

61. Fairy Tale

It was unfair, really- why couldn't he live in a fairy tale where everybody lived happily ever after, and no one ever died?

62. Magic

"Really Inferno, I swear, it's like magic how you can make everyone around you just relax and stop worrying- maybe you could diverge your secret on how you got to be so patient?"

63. Do Not Disturb

The large sign on the door almost made the two determined bots stop- almost. They still forged ahead to drag their partners kicking and screaming out of the office.

64. Multitasking

The large Autobot had never been good with multitasking, which was the reason why he often simply watched his commanding officers fill out three different reports at once and wondered how they still managed to catch every little grammatical error.

65. Horror

The desperate scream for help echoed in his auditory receptors loudly, as Inferno watched in horror as Starscream dragged Red Alert away.

66. Traps

He had to go and be stupid, he was always being stupid, though falling for a trap set up by _Starscream_ of all Decepticons had to of been the lowest point in his life.

67. Playing the Melody

Jazz grinned as he shrugged in response to Infernos question, "Trust me Inferno, I can find the type of music Red likes- it might just take awhile."

68. Hero

He loved being the hero- the one who rescued everyone, the adoring, grateful looks, and best of all, the warm, tactile hugs he would receive from mothers, sparklings, and grateful femmes over those rescues.

69. Annoyance

"You know, the proper term for Red Alert would be 'A little different' and while yes, I suppose you could call him a 'glitch' there is one slight, small reason why not to call him that- currently in the form of the rather large shadow over you."

70. 67%

Inferno grinned, as he tossed the homemade mixture from one hand to the next- he always preferred the 67 percent combination to start fires.

71. Obsession

Red, orange, yellow all flew upwards in a spiraling, dancing pattern, nearly unmatched in its beauty, grace, and deadliness catching the sparklings optics and creating a lifelong obsession.

72. Mischief Managed

Inferno stifled his grin as identical shrieks rose from the Twins room- that should teach the two to insult Red Alert within his auditory receptor range ever again.

73. I Can't

"Red… ya don't have to be afraid of me, if ya can't do it now, then Ah can wait."

74. Are You Challenging Me?

Optics turned slowly to the smirking Firestar as she leaned forward, "I bet I can out drink you, and the twins both!"

75. Mirror

Inferno glanced at the mirror, before shoving it away, and wrapping both arms around the scowling Autobot, "Now, now, they say that the best mirrors are the optics of an old friend."

76. Broken Pieces

Nobody had ever, ever considered the effects of Red Alert on Inferno- which is why they now watched helplessly as Inferno broke before their optics.

77. Test

"Inferno… this test was to check to see if you could properly scan the area before rushing in and get yourself killed- I don't know how, I don't know why- but congratulations, you passed for the first time after fifty-five tries."

78. Drink

The sparkling growled at his creator as she stared back at him in exasperation, "Come on Inferno, you have to drink your energon if you want to grow up big and strong!"

79. Starvation

There were many different degrees of starvation- Inferno sat in his corner, watching others, slowly starving from the lack of touch.

80. Words

"Look, ah know mah ahccent is kindah strohng- Ah, whould ya juhst help me hout here? RED! Tell him what Ah mean!"

81. Pen and Paper

The Autobot stared at the tiny clipboard, before his optics rose to the human beyond, shuffling nervously, "Ah'd love to take your survey, but ah'm afraid ah just can't write that small."

82. Can You Hear Me?

Feet pounded through the burning building, as optics searched the building desperately for the missing youngling, voice hoarse from yelling at the top of his vocalizer.

83. Heal

Time heals all wounds- Inferno snorted at the quote inscribed in the wall, optics dim in the memory of the attack on the Autobot city.

84. Out Cold

He hadn't mean to fall asleep, but he was still surprised when a hand shook his shoulder hard as a voice shouted, "Time and time again I find you falling asleep in my Cybertroian Language class!"

85. Spiral

The spiraling twisting flames would've fascinated Inferno if he had been paying attention to them and not to the peacefully sleeping Autobot at his side.

86. Seeing Red

"Red, remind me to never, ever drink Hatchets special brew ever again- ah don't think I'm ever gonna be the same after seeing ya be a sheep flying around Mah head."

87. Food

There was a single cube in his hand, and the youngling watched the bigger mech avidly as he slowly reached for the proffered energon.

88. Pain

It still tore Inferno down to the very spark every time he thought that Red might just never return the feelings and hopes and dreams that Inferno prayed would include the paranoid security director as a major part of.

89. Through the Fire

The threes friendship was forged in fire, hammered by loss of others, and sharpened by the pain of not being able to find the target.

90. Triangle

Inferno didn't understand why everyone insisted that sometime he was going have to choose between Firestar and Red Alert- couldn't they see that all three of them had more fun where two couldn't?

91. Drowning

"Red, that's silly- ya can't drown if ya can't breathe in the first place."

92. All That I Have

Inferno spread both hands helplessly as he shouted at Rodmius Prime, "Ya keep insisting that I gotta give my best- can't ya see that after Red died ah've given it all that I have?"

93. Give Up

Inferno groaned as he slumped against the berth, "Ah ain't givin' up twins, there ain't now way you're gonna chase me away from Red."

94. Last Hope

He was always the Autobots last hope of finding a missing comrade, and he had proved himself time and time again that the hope wasn't at all misplaced.

95. Advertisement

"Inferno, what did you do out there to make somebody made enough to superglue all of these advertisements to you?"

96. In the Storm

Rain pounded against his frame as the high speed winds threatened to blow him over went unnoticed by the patiently searching Inferno for the missing Blaster.

97. Safety First

Inferno grinned as he winked at the newly arrived Autobot- Rodmius Prime had said something about training, but first… "Now remember, safety first, ya gotta at least pause for a single second to decide where the fire is the hottest before you can plunge into it."

98. Puzzle

Nobody had really noticed until Smokescreen had mentioned how much of a puzzle Inferno really was- calm, caring, and a mother hen to Red Alert, yet a brash, almost loud mouthed joking idiotic mech around everybody else.

99. Solitude

Inferno grinned as he tossed the match onto the bonfire- maybe at last he could watch the flames in solitude.

100. Relaxation

Inferno didn't say anything as Red Alert snuggled up to him, silently watching the Autobot recharge as he relaxed against the berth, perfect and content.

* * *

Yay! the chapter that I promised. Betchya all thought I wouldn't do it huh? Not sure who I'm gonna do next though...


End file.
